


tap dat ass

by nightescapade (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends!kaisoo, Fluff, Innocent!Kyungsoo, M/M, Misunderstanding, Sweet!Jongin, University AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightescapade
Summary: au where kyungsoo is a timid college student and his first ever boyfriend, jongin slaps his butt for the first time, in public, just because and kyungsoo ends up crying and now all eyes are on them and "oh god what do i do now", jongin is panicking.





	tap dat ass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softwolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwolves/gifts).



> taken from this tweet: https://twitter.com/cheesyume_/status/964529149745405954
> 
> i'm sorry if this is not what you guys are expecting but i really want to write it so bad and this is what i have written which is not that good but hey i'm not selfish so i'm going to share it with you guys and hopefully at least i can make you happy after reading it. just soft!kaisoo bc soft kaisoo is my weakness! spread kaisoo love!
> 
> ijji, write your own version too!

It starts with a yes.

Jongin still feels like dreaming after he got his yes from the boy who stole his heart--as cliché as it may sound. It’s been three days since he got the final answer after two months of wooing him with quotes from Shakespeare and fifteen days of spoiling him with his favorite food all the time. Yes, he does that for his love for Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo is a timid linguistic major who is sought after a number of guys who mostly claimed to want to take care of him and pamper him with love. The boy is cute and kind that anyone who sees him coos over him and compliments him with how lovely and endearing he is. Jongin is just one of the guys who like him and dreams about holding his small pale hand one day, to flaunt him around the campus, and kiss his chubby cheeks. Luckily his dream comes true that he can’t answer his friends properly to how he made Kyungsoo give him the answer that everyone dreams to receive or so maybe it’s fate that Kyungsoo will eventually like him too. That’s what he thinks.

Setting that aside, Jongin stops by the front of Kyungsoo’s door at the boy’s dormitory. For their third day as an official couple, Kyungsoo finally allows him to walk him to his class, another dream come true for Jongin, to flaunt that Kyungsoo is finally his and finally is his to hold and to be with at times time will let him.

Donned in his maroon turtleneck and round rimmed glasses, he waits patiently for his boyfriend to come out of the door. Kyungsoo just sent him a message that he’ll be out in five minutes. When the knob gets turned and the door creaks as it flings open, Jongin’s breath gets caught in his throat as his eyes automatically wander on Kyungsoo from head to toe, toe to head, Kyungsoo is utterly cute with his paired round rimmed glasses like Jongin’s and baby blue sweater. He drowns in them. It’s too big for his small frame, Jongin wants to ditch class now and cage this beautiful boy around his arms all day instead.

“M-Morning,” Kyungsoo timidly greets. He wears his backpack and holds on the straps like a middle schooler, round brown eyes meeting with Jongin’s. “I’m sorry you waited for too long. I packed us up lunch and some snacks here,” he brings up the small paper bag and lets Jongin take a peek of the contents inside.

“Morning too. Whoa, that’s a lot in there,” Jongin comments while taking a whiff of Kyungsoo’s natural vanilla scent. It’s just so _Kyungsoo_. “What’s in there?”

“I made some onigiri for us, chicken drumsticks for you, of course, your favorite. I cooked kimchi spaghetti as for your request then three cups of rice for you and me. There’s two boxes of pocky too and manju.”

“Now, I feel hungry.” Jongin rubs his stomach and puckers his lips. “You prepared a lot today.”

Kyungsoo sputters and blushes. “I promised us a picnic today.”

Jongin’s heart swoons. “You’re so cute. You’re tempting me to ditch class today so I can spoil you with my kisses and hugs.”

Jongin didn’t thought it’s possible to see a face as red as a tomato. Kyungsoo just proved it to him today. “Y-You’re my first boyfriend, I want to be a good boyfriend to you too, Jongin. And no, we can’t ditch class. Finals are coming. We can’t miss our lectures for today.” He admonishes after, bushy brows narrowing, yet still looking so cute for Jongin he feigns scared.

“Okay we won’t.” He laughs briefly and ruffles Kyungsoo’s fluffy hair. “I’ll carry that for you.” He offers, but Kyungsoo gently shakes his head and presses his palm on Jongin’s arm.

“I’ll carry it. It’s fine, Jongin.” He brandishes a captivating smile that has Jongin bewitched over and over again.

Humming an affirmative, he presses his hand on the small of Kyungsoo’s back and leads them out of the dorm.

Every second, Jongin gives Kyungsoo a glance. Kyungsoo hugs the bag of snacks and lunch box he has prepared and just by looking at him, Jongin’s face turns pink, his heart rate picks up and his mind automatically screams ‘I love him so fucking much’ on repeat.

He’s smitten.

“I’ll see you later at lunch in front of your room. Is that alright?”

Kyungsoo looks up at him, nose red and lips redder like wine. “Is that okay with you? We can just meet in the cafeteria, Jongin. I don’t want to burden you more.”

“Soo, it’s not a burden,” assures Jongin gently before sliding his arm around Kyungsoo’s small shoulders and pulls him close. “I’ll meet you there. I’ll be waiting outside your room.”

Kyungsoo hides half of his face on the small bag he’s holding and mumbles an, “Okay.”

Jongin can’t stop himself from pressing a chaste kiss on his head and taking a whiff of his vanilla scent.

 

-

 

Soon as Jongin’s class ends, he bids his friends goodbye and tunes out their desperate calls. It’s the third day he refused to get lunch with them, although Jongin knows that they’re just teasing him. They all know how besotted he is with Kyungsoo anyway.

Once he arrived in front of the lecture hall is also when Kyungsoo emerges out from the room along with the other students.

Kyungsoo looks so small and lost in the sea of students crowding around him. He’s too precious to be swarmed around and all Jongin want to do is protect him at all costs, though his boyfriend is not actually in danger. Kyungsoo hugs his books around his chest while also holding the bag of their lunch and snacks. When he lifts up his head framed with glasses, Jongin’s heart stops and his intestines twist from the enchanting smile Kyungsoo throws at him. They meet halfway.

“Jongin, look what I got from Baekhyun. He gave me his older brother’s books for free. I can now finally study Russian and Swedish language too.” His lips form a pout as he hugs the books, looking at them fondly. “I’ll teach you some phrases while we eat then we have to polish your Japanese next and oh, you have your Spanish exam tomorrow, so we have to review that too.”

“So cute of you.” Jongin coos at his boyfriend’s cuteness, a fond smile on his face as he taps him on his ass automatically.

On his ass.

He taps the ass.

Wrong move.

It’s too late for Jongin to undo what he has done, but Kyungsoo is already teary-eyed and his eyes are the size of dinner plates as he stares at him, scandalized.

Jongin swallows a lump from his throat, a nervous habit. Guilt eats him up although he can’t understand what he has done wrong. However, two to three drops of tears roll down Kyungsoo’s flushed cheeks and his bottom lip wobbles. Some students also notice the tense air between the two of them that earned them curious glances and hushed whispers. Jongin internally panics, then he panics more when Kyungsoo erupts in tears like a ripe volcano shooting out its magma that he almost pulls out his hair when Kyungsoo buries his face on the books he’s clutching around his chest, drowning in tears.

Fresh tears keep pouring out from Kyungsoo’s beautiful eyes and Jongin doesn’t know what to do.

“You slapped my butt,” Kyungsoo sniffs quietly as he speaks. It’s an accusation.

“K-Kyungsoo—“ he reaches out his hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, but hesitates at first especially when Kyungsoo flinches before the tips of his fingers can touch him.

One student who passes by gives Jongin a disappointed look.

“You touched my butt,” Kyungsoo says timidly, tears cascading down his apple cheeks. Jongin’s heart aches from the sight. Never had he ever seen Kyungsoo cry and this is the first, and he is his first boyfriend too but he made him cry which makes him feel worse than he already is.

“I-I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean to offend you—“ he gulps down and tries to explain further that he normally does it with friends. He never thought Kyungsoo would react this way if he did the same way to him. It’s his initial reaction sometimes to congratulate a friend or to show how proud he is for that person or just when he feels like doing it without malice of course. However, Kyungsoo is an exemption. For the first time in his entire life he has been doing it with friends, who would have thought his boyfriend would be the first one to react that way? Jongin is astounded.

“I’m not a virgin anymore, Jongin!” Kyungsoo speaks out and cries more and it’s louder than the first few minutes. Everyone is looking at their way and they all give Jongin an affronted look.  “You touched my butt, I’m not a virgin anymore!”

“W-What?” Surprised from what Kyungsoo has said which he didn’t see coming, an amused smile suddenly dances on his lips and he boldly pulls his boyfriend in an embrace, rubbing his back to soothe and calm him down at least for a moment.

Kyungsoo, to his relief, didn’t wriggle away from his hold. He shushes him and whispers sweet nothings and cute endearments to his ear. The attention they got from the students who witnessed the whole scene has also died down, finally letting them be by the corner of the hallway.

Jongin detaches himself from his boyfriend and cups his wet cheeks. He thumbs away the tears that continue to fall from his eyes like beautiful waterfalls. He kisses the boy’s forehead repeatedly and wipes his tears once more before looking at him intently.

“Why did you say you’re not a virgin anymore, Soo?” He needs an answer to that, because how could Kyungsoo think that he’s not a virgin anymore when Jongin just slapped his butt lightly out of the blue, just a natural and usual reaction he also does with close friends?

“How could you say that, love?”

Kyungsoo sniffles and tightens his hold around his new thick books. “Baekhyun said when someone taps my ass that’s when I’ll lose my virginity. You tapped my ass, Jongin. I’m not a virgin anymore. How am I going to say this to my Mom and Dad?” He hides his face on Jongin’s chest and sobs.

Jongin leans his back on the wall and cages Kyungsoo around his arms again, almost laughing. But he has to tone it down first to explain the real thing to his innocent boyfriend.

He finally understands. Since Kyungsoo is the son of two well-known politicians in the country, and has been homeschooled except this college, Kyungsoo has not been exposed to other things that he should know by now. No wonder his innocence and timid stance has charmed a lot of guys.

“Baby,” he calls, cupping Kyungsoo’s tear-stained cheeks with his warm hands. “You misunderstood, Baekhyun.”

The boy gapes at him and knits his forehead, eyes puffy. “How? You tapped my ass, Jongin!”

He laughs briefly, then shakes his head. “I did, but that’s not what he literally means.”

“Then what?” Kyungsoo demands impatiently, lips forming a pout Jongin wants to kiss them instead and make him understand what he means by the use of his tongue, his hands, his co—

Cutting his line of thought before he can think of something inappropriate, Jongin clears his throat and drops a kiss on Kyungsoo’s nose. Kyungsoo’s face reddens and he turns away a little, but still ends up looking back at Jongin with wide curious eyes.

 “You’re still a virgin, Soo. What Baekhyun meant about tapping your ass that way is when you finally have sex with someone.” Jongin suddenly worries about his choice of words or his cute and very innocent Kyungsoo might cry again.

“S-Sex?” He asks incredulously, eyes watering so Jongin panics once more.

“D-Don’t cry—oh my god—d-don’t—“ Kyungsoo bops his forehead on Jongin’s broad chest and nuzzles his face on there. Taken aback, Jongin stills while his heart drums rapidly against his ribcage he’s sure Kyungsoo can hear and feel it beating loudly on his chest.

“I thought when you tap someone else with your hand you won’t be a virgin anymore.” Gruffly, Kyungsoo says. He inches close to Jongin who in return traps him around his arms and rests his chin above his head. A smile pulls up on his lips, knowing that Kyungsoo has finally understood what Baekhyun means with his words. He takes note to talk to that boy later.

“Nah, that’s not it. Calm down now, love.” He shushes him like shushing a baby who just had cried for hours.

A little later, Kyungsoo steps back and looks up at Jongin with his beautiful pair of eyes that still glisten with tears.

“Are we going to have sex one day, Jongin?” Kyungsoo asks out of the blue, the tip of his ears reddening.

Jongin doesn’t know how to answer that question, though he’d be lying if he never at least fantasize about Kyungsoo writhing under him once, making him scream his name for the world to hear, how good he’s feeling, how he wants more from Jongin, that he should go faster and that---

Sighing, Jongin retracts the bag of their lunch from Kyungsoo’s hold and pats his head adoringly. “Let’s eat lunch, I’m hungry.”

He dodges the question in purpose so as not to pressure Kyungsoo to do something that he’s not yet ready to commit himself into.

Kyungsoo nods and stands on his tippy toes to press a kiss on Jongin’s cheek. “Sorry about earlier. I cried. People will now think you did something wrong to me. I’m sorry.”

Lacing their fingers and squeezing Kyungsoo’s warm hand, Jongin smiles at him, shining infinitely. “There’s no reason to be sorry, you did nothing wrong. It should be me who should say sorry to you. If they think I did something wrong to you, at least we both know what the truth is.”

“No! No reason to be sorry too. It’s all a misunderstanding.” Kyungsoo nods rapidly, assuring Jongin that he did nothing wrong. Then, a shy smile crawls up on his face. “Y-You can do that again if you feel like it.” He mumbles timidly, not meeting Jongin’s eyes but stares and fiddles with the bottom edges of the books he holds.

“What did you just say?” Jongin stares at him incredulously. He’s not sure if his hearing is playing tricks on him.

“I said,” Kyungsoo takes a deep breath then stares right at Jongin’s eyes. “You can touch it again. Uhm—just with your hand.” Then turns away, face flushed. “It’s okay, right? It doesn’t mean anything indecent, correct?”

Jongin doesn’t know what will happen to Kyungsoo if ever he has given his ‘yes’ to someone else, but not him. “I do that to my friends when we get too excited or just when we tease each other or we just feel like it. Nothing indecent. You can trust me on that.”

“Okay. I trust you anyway, Jongin.” Kyungsoo grins back, warm and bright like the sun.

Jongin nods. He knows his limits and he knows what Kyungsoo means. He’ll never take advantage of Kyungsoo that way. Baby steps are what they need.

 

**Author's Note:**

> you reached the end! thank you for reading!


End file.
